Princesses and Suitors
by Otaku Derp Potato
Summary: Kagome is bored with all of her stupid suitors. When she befriends one of them, will they unintentionally fall in love while working together to go against tradition.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed. She was at a stupid ball, that would start off the month of the courting festival. She hated these things, especially when they were for her. She was totally against the idea of arranged marriages and even though she at least had a small say in who she would end up with, she still refused to participate more than she had to. All she had to do was smile and look pretty.

Kagome made her way to her brother, Sesshomaru, who just so happened to be standing by one of the refreshment tables. She grabbed a handful of chocolate and stood next to her big brother.

"Where's Rin?" She asked, curious about his wife whom he actually loved.

"She couldn't attend. She didn't feel too well ." He replied.

Kagome sighed. Rin was always sick and she felt guilty for not being able to go be with her.

After a few minutes, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed two more handfuls of chocolate and walked out to the balcony, hoping to be away from all her stupid suitors.

"This is so stupid." She murmured, after swallowing the large amount of chocolate she had stuffed in her mouth.

"Agreed" came a low, husky voice behind her. Kagome snapped to attention and turned around to see one of her suitors. He had long silver hair, like her brother, and wore a bored expression on his face. She felt slightly uneasy with him considering he was one of her possible future husbands, but that uneasiness was replaced with anger at his next statement.

"You sure you should be stuffin down all that chocolate?" He asked.

"Are you trying to tell me I should watch my figure or something!?" Kagome yelled back, completely fed up with this stupid guy.

"Keh. Hell no! I just thought maybe you should leave some for the rest of the guests instead of hogging it for yourself!" He answered. It was then that Kagome noticed that he had dog ears, and that they were... Twitching? Kagome smirked as a comeback came to mind.

"Oh I'm sorry did doggy want some? Maybe you should beg. Oh wait, dogs get sick from chocolate right?" She asked feigning innocence.

The silver haired man did nothing to hide his annoyance. He growled softly and Kagome burst into laughter. After she picked herself up off the floor, she introduced herself, deciding it was better to make an ally than an enemy.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. You probably knew that though." She said, wiping a few years of laughter from her eyes.

"InuYasha Takahasi." He replied.

After that, Kagome found herself spilling every thought she had about this stupid courting thing to her new friend, and inviting him to spend the afternoon with her tomorrow after brunch with the suitors.

" I have a preposition for you, new friend!" She squealed. "You help me deny all the suitors. Or, if I actually find myself liking one of them, you can help me get to know them and decide if I should marry them. I'll do the same for you, too!"

Surprisingly InuYasha agreed and they exchanged phone numbers. After that, Kagome went inside and tried to feign sickness so her mother would excuse her from the ball.

 **Ok so that's the first chapter of this new story. I don't know if I should continue it, especially since I have my other story, A Twisted Fairytale, to worry about. If I do continue this story, I most likely will only update like once a week. In the meantime, you should go ahead and check out my other story that I update daily. It's a Sesshy/Kag AU Fic. *Shameless advertising.*** **Anyway, Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome braced herself for a morning of stupid speeches, and ridiculous acts of kindness that the suitors thought would 'whoo' her. She found that the morning seemed to drone on forever.

Finally , after the brunch was over, she ran up to her room and changed out of the stupid frilly outfit she was currently wearing.

She put on a Panic! At The Disco tee shirt, black shorts, and grey sandals and braided her long flowing hair. She then gathered up her phone, laptop, and earbuds, and headed out the door.

As she scurried to get out of the castle unnoticed, she ran into her sister, Sango. She quickly greeted her, then finally ran out the big double doors into freedom.

She spotted InuYasha by a large tree and walked over to him. She said that they should get to know each other, so she opened up her laptop and showed him all of her digital drawings. She also showed him what kind of music she liked on her phone and, to her surprise, they had the same taste in music.

After a little while of lazying around, they went inside to get a quick bite to eat. Kagome froze when she saw her brother, Sesshomaru, and her two sisters, Sango and Ayame, standing there. They seemed a bit surprised that she was hanging out with a boy, especially one of her suitors. Ayame was shocked, Sango had a proud smirk on her face, and Sesshy looked as expressionless as ever. Finally Sango spoke up.

"So Kags. You finally chose a guy!" She said excitedly.

Kagome blushed and replied. "NO. Guys this is InuYasha, my friend." She put an extra emphasis on the word friend to let them know she was not interested in anything like that. Sango, still smiling, replied.

"Whatever you say, Kags. Anyway, don't be late for dinner!" She called after her sister, whom was currently running up the stairs furiously up to her room, with the smirking friend right behind her.

"Wow. Your sister seems like a pain in the ass." InuYasha said as he walked into his new friend's room.

"Tell me about it. She's just teasing me because I don't usually hang out with guys. In fact I don't usually hang out with anyone." She laughed.

"Anyway. This is my room. It's where I spend most of my time. The walls are soundproof. And before you make a perverted remark," she said, addressing the way his eyebrows quirked up at her last statement, "it is only because I like to blast music on full volume, not anything else."

InuYasha laughed and sat on a bean bag chair by her bed. Kagome flopped on the bed and turned on the tv. After much discussion of what to watch, they agreed on watching a horror movie that had recently been released, and laughed at the fake blood, bad acting, and predictable jump scares.

They were so caught up in making fun of more movies and predicting every next action, that they didn't even realize that dinner time came and passed, and that every person at that table was predicting the worst of what the two could possibly be doing. (Uh oh. You guys in trouble.)


	3. Chapter 3

Right before they were about to play the next horror movie, Kagome check her clock, just to make sure that they wouldn't be late for dinner. When she saw the time, she was horrified. It was 11:43 pm. Dinner was long over! Kagome refrained from screaming as she jumped up and paced around her room.

"SHIT! What do we do!" She yelled.

"Eh?" Her friend questioned, clearly oblivious to what time it was.

"It's 11:43! Dinner has been over for over an hour! How did we not realize it!" She replied, fearing what her mother and all of her guests were thinking about what the two could possibly be doing.

"Just calm down, ok!? Look, I'll sneak back up to my room, and you go find your mom and make sure she knows exactly what we were doing.

The last thing we, the only two heirs who are denying marriage, need is for people to think we were you know. They'll think we're only interested in one night stand or something." He said, trying to reassure her while also letting her know the danger of rumors.

Kagome nodded softly, and slipped out of her room, later to be followed by InuYasha.

After her fruitless search for her mother in the dining room, she was relieved to see her in her bedroom alone. When she opened the doors enough to let herself in, she saw the unmistakable look of anger on her face.

Before she could be yelled at, she apologized for not being at dinner and explained what she had been doing.

"Mom I'm so sorry! I made friends with InuYasha, and then we were watching a scary movie and then watched another and got carried away. I completely forgot about dinner. And I promise that we were NOT doing anything other than watching movies, mom!" She half spoke, half sobbed.

Kagome's mother thought about her daughter's statement for a second before the anger on her face was replaced by relief.

"Kagome, I'm glad you were honest and NOT doing anything other than watching a movie with that boy. We shall make a statement tomorrow at breakfast to reassure all the other suitors, and your sisters. "

Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thanks mom. Now that that's settled, I'm starving. " she said as she walked out the door, trying to lighten the mood.

When she got to the kitchen for a midnight snack, she was surprised once again by her siblings. Ayame and Sango had smug looks on their faces while Sesshomaru only wore the smallest hint of a smirk.

"Soo Kagz. Care to tell us where you were at dinner... with a guy... in your soundproof room." Ayame said.

Kagome snorted and resumed mission 'midnight snack'.

"We were watching horror movies. I swear there were like twenty feet between us, you pervs. " she said calmly.

"No dear Kagsy, we are just looking out for you. " Sango replied with a look of fake concern.

"Bite me." Kagome said, now feigning anger.

"I would but I bet that Inu guy would enjoy it more." She said and they all burst out laughing, even lord Fluffy cracked a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Ok o, I know I've been inactive for a while. I'm SO sorry. I've been pretty distracted lately and I just haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway, I forced myself into writing this chapter, and I'm going to try to get back on schedule. Adios!**

The next morning, Kagome woke up to a pounding at her door. She was tired and cranky, and the insistent noise wasn't helping.

She threw her door opened and was met face to face with her sister, Sango.

"What!" She yelled.

"You're gonna be late for breakfast. Don't forget that you need to make that announcement today, unless you really did do something with that guy and you're trying to skip out on lying." She said with a smirk.

Kagome scowled at her sister and returned into her bedroom to get ready, her sister following behind her and making herself comfortable on her bed.

Once she was dressed, her sister and her walked down the stairs, towards the dining area where the breakfast would be held. Lagoons took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for a rather embarrassing announcement.

Sure, she had done nothing inappropriate with her friend, but just the fact that people thought she had made her mad. She wasn't some whore for God's sake!

Once she and her sister had made it to the dining area, Kagome scurried over to her assigned seat, ignoring the glares from her guests.

Once her mother made sure all guests were seated, she stood up and cleared her throat, implying that she required everyone's attention.

"I'm sure many of you are curious at to why my daughter, Kagome, did not attend dinner last night, as well as to why InuYasha, one of Kagome's suitors, was also not there."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling her cheeks burning pink at her mother's words.

"Many of you have conducted some creative theories as to where the two where at dinner time. I am here to put any and all rumors to rest. Kagome and InuYasha were NOT doing anything inappropriate or irresponsible. Anyone who even had this belief in the first place would be wise to keep their noses out of where they don't belong."

Kagome sighed in relief. Not only had her mother handled all the talking, she had also stood up for her.

Sure, some people might think she was a whore, but at least it was confirmed that she wasn't, whether or not other people chose to believe it was their problem.

After breakfast, Kagome decided to take a little walk in the garden. When she caught sight of a wisp of silver hair that she knew didn't belong to her brother, she giggled and ran over to its owner.

She chatted with her friend and they spent the rest of the day talking about her other suitors. They didn't dare stray from said topic, because they knew if they changed to less boring, they would loose track of time once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! I am sooo sorry. I really haven't been good at updates lately. The last couple weeks of school were a bit emotional, and then on the last day I kinda got into a minor car accident (I'm fine) then we had q whole bunch of events I had to go to for my sister. After that I kind of got lazy. Anyway, I wrote this chapter, and then when I went to put it on here, I accidentally deleted it so yeah I was annoyed. Whatever, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 5. (Is anyone even still here?) adios!**

Kagome had no choice as to what she would do the next day. The suitors had some kind of hunting contest until dinner and, being the one who they were trying to impress, she was forced to go.

Her mother had said that it wasn't MANDATORY that she dress up, so she put on a black shirt with a string that ties up the middle and a black circle skirt.

Now it was her turn to annoy her sister by knocking on her door loudly until she got up. She laughed as she heard an irritated Sango get up and get changed. Once she was done, Kagome and her still grumpy sister made their way downstairs to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before the contest.

After the food, they ran over to the grassy area where the spectators where to sit and watch. Kagome, not paying attention looking for InuYasha, ran right into a hard, well defined body.

"Oof. Sorry" she said as she backed up a little.

"My apologies. Name's Koga, one of your suitors." He said with a grin as he bowed.

The bell to announce the beginning of the contest began and Kagome's face took on a more frantic look.

"Well,um, nice to meet you I guess. Good luck. " she said as she scurried away, leaving behind a grinning Koga.

After the girl left, Koga strolled back to where he was supposed to be standing, he knew he would be punished for being late, but it was well worth it since he already had the girl he was supposed to win over falling for him, literally.

 **So I'm going to try to get out two chapters today, since I have an idea and I feel bad for taking so long so yeah. I also don't know where my other story is going to go because I kind of ran out of ideas for it but who knows, I still know how I want it to end so bleh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, ok I feel really shitty for taking a century to update once again, but i think I'm getting a little better at this. Anyway, I had to start summer camp and blah blah blah, but I'm happy to say I'm forcing myself to do a double update on this story today, then hopefully an update on my other story (the title will be changing, any suggestions?) and then post some one shots I've been working on but forgot about! :)**

InuYasha POV

As InuYasha sat inspecting his claws, waiting for the stupid contest to begin, he overheard some stupid wolf named Koga boasting about meeting the princess.

'When did she meet this guy.' He wondered. In the few days they had been friends, the girl practically told him everything.

He quickly relived the short time he had spent with the girl and never recalled her telling him about this Koga guy. Was she keeping secrets from him?

'Keh. It's not like I care or anything.' He thought as the second bell rang announcing the competition starting soon, and stood up.

Kagome POV

Kagome really didn't want to be here. It seemed she was thinking that a lot lately, but there really was nothing she hated more than watching arrogant bulky men compete with others like them, trying to determine the strongest. And the strongest, usually turned out to be the most arrogant.

She sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of this, and looked around where the "competition " was taking place to locate InuYasha.

She spotted him sloped lazily at the base of a huge tree, classic Inu, and tried to catch his attention by waving.

Either he didn't notice, or was trying to ignore her, because he kept his attention focused on one of the other suitors, whom was talking with two of the others, and upon further inspection, Kagome realized it was Koga, the guy she had run into earlier.

Kagome heard the bell ring, and watched, without interest, as the men stood up and got to position for their little contest.


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Hours Later

To say that Kagome was surprised was an understatement. She had predicted her hanyou friend would be strong, but damn.

He was stronger than a good percent of the, less important, side character-ey, full youkai there, for Pete's sake!

After the event, Kagome hurried over to her friend, her mouth still hanging open in shock.

"Keh. What'sa matter wench. " InuYasha asked, an annoyed and slightly confused expression on his face.

Closing her mouth, she responded with a blush.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were that strong. " she said awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

"Keh. Whatever. " he said.

"So, this contest help you with your little predicament?" He asked with a sarcastic tone, already knowing the answer.

Kagome snorted. "Nope. Just confirmed my suspicions of how overconfident and stuck up they are." She said before drifting off into her thoughts.

InuYasha let out a short chuckle and shook his head.

"You sure that the ever- heroic Koga isn't the one for you. You know, he kept going on about how you were practically swooning." He said and batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together in mockery.

Kagome laughed again and replied,

"Is that the story now. I suppose he'd say something like how I fell for him. Pompous asshole. It's not my fault I'm a clutz ok. I tripped, it's not like he saved me from freakin sharks or something."

InuYasha laughed and shook his head. He knew the stupid wolf blew it out of preportion. Feh. Like Kagome would fall for a man-whore that easily.

Parting ways to freshen up before dinner, Kagome laughed all the way to her room...

...And when Koga made a few flattering, ass-wipe, comments, the two did everything in their power to hold back their oceans of laughter.


	8. AN :(

When does it happen. When does an author just lose that spark. When do they just not want to write the stories that they once were so enthusiastic about. I've been very busy, and haven't been on here in forever. I don't mean to make this depressing, but I don't know if I'm ever going to finish any of my current stories. I do have other ideas though and I might come back to these later. I just thought if there is anyone else that still looks forward to my stories (lol nope) I should at least say I'm alive. I was considering transferring over to Wattpad as I could have more freedom with what I write as in original things but I'm not sure yet. Also the new app ;))) (not sure how to find my way around it yet) Idk when I'll be able to write stuff again, but I thought why not just do this.


End file.
